Lost at Hogwarts
by MoonLover13
Summary: Alvina Shalve gose to Hogwarts just like everyone else, and sits with the sorting hat over her eyes just like everyone else, but something happens to her unlike everyone else, makeing her feel as if she is lost.
1. Chapter 1 The Sorting Hat

"You will be careful now won't you dear?"

"Yes mom, its just school."

"You got…"

"MOM! I gota go before I miss the train!" 

"What platform?"

"9 ¾" you leave and run and get onto the platform just in time to see the train pull away. "NO! Stop!! Wait!!!" you look down at your owl Fluffy. "Fluffy, feel like a long and fast flight?" Fluffy hooted eagerly and stretched out her wings. You open her cage and take a quill and paper out of your pocket and wrote; Dear headmaster, I missed the train to Hogwarts and don't have a way to get there on time, could you send someone to get me or something? Sincerely, Alvina Shalve.' You tie it to Fluffy's leg. "Take this to the headmaster at Hogwarts." Fluffy flew off.

About an hour later a large man stepped onto the platform. "Miss Shalve?"

"Yes?"

"I am Hagrid, I was sent to get you. Miss the train eh?" you nod and he grabs your trunk and finds a fireplace you hadn't seen before. "Follow me." He stepped in with your trunk and handed you half his floo powder. He dropped his and shouted "Hogwarts!" he disappeared and you did the same.  
"Alvina Shalve." You hear your name at last. You look up to see that all the first years had been sorted. You slowly walk up and sit down on the stool. "Miss Shalve has joined us from her school over in America. She is a sixth year." McGonagall said before she placed the hat over your head.

"Hmmmmmmm, Now you are the most Difficult one to place I have ever had. Where do you WANT to go? You don't know? Very well then," It opened the small rip that it used for a mouth and shouted… "I don't know!!"

The hole room gasped and Dumbledore stud and grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head. He stud there half stunned as he talked to the hat. After a wile he gave the hat to McGonagall and asked all the teachers to follow him. You stud at the head table staring at all your fellow students. They all whispered and stole glances at you. Finally the teachers all came back. And Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Shalve, as you have probably guessed, this has never happened before. EVER! Now, the sorting hat has told me why and the teachers and I have talked about it and we have decided that you shall stay as you are. The hat has told us that you have TWO houses that you should equally go to and you suggested none. Therefore, You, even though you belong hear, have no house."

"Then, Sir, what am I to do?"

"We will talk about it later, first, we eat!" food appeared on all the tables.

"Sir?"

"Oh, you can take a seat at any table." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the four house tables.  
You walk along a row between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables looking for an empty seat. You finally spot one by a blond haired boy on the Slytherin side. "Excuse me, Do you mind if I…" t

He boy looks up at you with his blue eyes that pulled you in to him. "No, you can sit."

"Thanks." You sit down and fill your plate with food.

"So, Alvina,"

"Call me Vina."

"Vina, No house?"

"Nope, Dumbledore said for me to sit anywhere."

"Oh, I'm Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meat you, Draco." You said shaking his hand. His grip was firm, yet gentle and you got a fluttery feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to two large boys stuffing their faces.

They grunt and you nod at them. "What year are you Draco?"

"Sixth, like you."

"Oh?"

"Why didn't you get a house?"

"That annoying hat said I have Two houses I equally should go into. But I don't know what two I they are."

"Oh."

"I didn't see you on the train."

"I missed it."

"Oh,"

You talk to Draco until everyone left the hall to go to there common rooms. Then you followed Dumbledore up to his office. "Alvina,"

"Sir, call me Vina."

"Vina, you have left me in quite a spot. Gryffindor and Slytherin? Now that is hard to do."

"Sir?" 

"You are wondering what you are going to do, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yes I am wondering that to."

"Sir?!"

"Call me Dumbledore. As I have told you before, this has never happened before." He started pacing, mumbling to himself. "No… Slytherin… Gryffindor… can't…" Suddenly the door swung open and a woman stepped in. "Ah, YES!! Professor Trelawney,"

"Yes?" her voice sounded mystical.

"You have come in the nick of time!"

"I was looking in my ball and saw you having trouble with something I could help you with."

"You are quite right. This is miss Alvina Shalve, and she has no house."

"And, you want me too…?"

"Take her. You do have the extra rooms. Turn one into a dormitory for her."

"I shall."

"Professors, What about Quidditch? I wanted to play…"

"Then, you shall have to settle on being a backup. For all houses."

"Yes sir."

"Come Miss Shalve." She led you up a maze of halls and staircases until you reached a latter then she turned to you. "Up the latter are my classroom and offices. Now look, she turned to a large painting of a kind faced woman in purple robs. "This is the door to your privet dorm. The password is," she lends in close and whispered it into your ear, "Tea Leaves." She stud and started up the latter and stopped, "Good night to you miss Shalve."

You approach the painting and she looked at you silently "Tea Leaves." She smiled and swung open for you to step in. the room had a four-poster bed in a corner draped with purple. Your school trunk sat at the end of it. There was a grand fireplace opposite the bed and beautiful old fashioned furnisher sat around for you to use. There was a large window that opens up to a balcony that was framed by purple velvet curtains that were tied open to let the moonlight shine in. "Well Vina, guess this is home." You change into your nightclothes and lie under the worm purple covers, and think about all that has happened that day until you drift off to sleep thinking of Draco.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheesy, but sweet

You walk into the great hall and scan the Slytherin table for Draco, not seeing him; you walk up to the Gryffindor table and saw a seat next to a boy with red hair and a boy with black hair talking to a girl with frizzy brownish hair. "Hi, can I sit hear?"

They look up. "Ya." Said the girl. "I'm Herminie, that's Ron and Harry."

"I'm Vina."

"You're the one with no house, right?"

"Ya,"

"How dose that work?"

"Well, I can sit at any table, but I have my own dorm. And in the Quidditch, well, I have to live with being an extra for all the houses."

"You play Quidditch?" 

"Yes, all the parts but I'm best at seeker."

"Where did you sit last night?" asked Ron.

"At the Slytherin Table, with a boy named Draco Malfoy, you know him?"

"MALFOY?! YOU SAT WITH MALFOY?!"

"Ya, why? He seamed nice." 

"MALFOY? NICE?"

"HE'S HORRIBLE!!" 

"Really?"

"All the Slytherin are."

"Well, I haven't seen it."

"What class do you have first?"

"Potions with Professor Snape."

"Us too. Come on."

They led you down to the dungeons and into a dark room. Harry Ron and Herminie took their seats but the room was too full for you to join them so you look around for an empty seat. I'm always looking for a seat.' You think to yourself. You spot one by Draco and take it. "Hi Draco."

"Hi Vina!" Professor Snape walked into the room and everyone got quiet. "Working with the person your sitting with mix this potion from last year." Snape said in a monotone, as he pointed at the board. You and Draco start the potion.

"Didn't it hurt?" Draco asked catching you off guard.

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Draco, what are you talking about? Did you hit you head on something?" 

"When you fell from the sky."

"Draco?"

"For you look like an angel to me. Angel."

"You started to blush. "I'm no angel,"

"Sure fooled me. For you look like one to me." He was serious, and you blushed more. He slipped in the last ingredient and turned to you. "If you didn't come from the clouds, where did you come from?"

You laugh as you reply, "America"

"Doesn't seem like it."  
The next day; "Welcome to another year of Divination." Professor Trelawney Said as she stepped in to great her class. The Air in the room was so thick of incense you could barely breathe. "We shall start this year off again with tea-leaves reading."

You lean towards Ron and Harry, who you sat next to, "Is she always this mellow?"

"Yes. And she is always saying Harry is going to die."

"She says I have the grim."

"Were is Hermione?"

"She doesn't take this class."

"Miss Shalve, may I see your cup?"

"Yes Professor."

Professor Trelawney grabbed your cup and gazed into it. A smile crept a crossed her thin lips and she looked up at you with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well, well, Miss Shalve, It would seem you have two young men trying for your hart."

"Hu?"

She nodded. "Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, yes mam," he handed her his cup.

She gazed into it and dropped it. "No! It's the…"

"Grim professor?" suggested Harry board.

She looked at him. "Yes," she whispered.

"I might have known." Ron moaned.

"The grim is no laughing matter, Mr. Weasly." She said sternly.  
"So, Harry, why the grim' all the time?"

"Don't know."


	3. Chapter 3 purple spots and a first kiss

"Hey, Vina!" Draco shouted running over to you.

"Hi Draco!"

"Um, I was… What are you doing hear?" Draco demanded when he saw Harry and Ron.

"We should be asking YOU the same thing!!"

"Um, guys, I have to go. Snape wanted to talk to me about something…" they nod and you run to Snape's classroom.

"Ah, Miss Shalve, nice of you to show up."

"Sorry Professor."

"Come," Snape said as he guided you into his office. "Sit if you wish."

"Thank you Sir." You say taking a seat in a hard wooden chair. "Sir?"

"You are wondering why I asked to speak with you?"

"Yes, Sir. Is there a problem?"

"No, but it is about your extra-credit potion you handed in yesterday after class."

"Was there something wrong with it sir?"

"No, In fact, it was perfect. And quite advanced for a sixth year. Most grown-ups can't manage to mix it."

"And…?"

"And I want to see if you can do it again, right now."

"Now Sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay,"

Snape grabbed a caldron and ingredients. Then he grabbed a book and opened it to a random page. "Mix this one."

"Okay." You read the potion's instructions and start to mix. An hour later you poor it into a vile and hand it to him.

"Stay here as I test it." He said as he walked out of the room. Ten minutes later, he walked in. "You have made it correctly."

"Did you need proof Sir?"

"Yes, and I want you to teach my seventh year class this potion." He said pointing to another page. "They aren't getting it and if a sixth year shows them up, I hope they will listen in class."  
You step out of the office and bump into Draco. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So, what did Snape want?"

"He wants me to teach his seventh year class a thing or two."

"Really?" 

"Ya."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, but what about Dinner?"

"I can take care of that!" he took you by the arm and led you out onto the grounds. He took out his wand and used it to set up a picnic. You take a seat.

"Draco?" 

"Ya?"

"Two weeks ago, in potions, what you said to me…"

Draco started blushing, "I, er, couldn't hold it in. sorry."

"Sorry? Why? It was sweet!"

He reached over and twirled a strand of your golden hair around his finger. "I meant it you know."

"Oh?"

"Don't believe me?"

"Nope!"

"I'll get you for that!" he said grabbing you and he started tickling your sides.

"No! Draco, stop!" he only intensified his tickling and you squeal. You role onto your back and he gets over you.  
"Malfoy, GET OFF HER!!" you hear someone shout and a spell hits him in the back. 

"Wha-?" he fell over and you sit up. He looked sick. His face was pail and his eyes seemed dull.

"DRACO!" he doesn't respond only stairs at you. You turn to see Harry. "What was that for?" you demand glairing at him.

"I-I-I-"

You get up and run into the castle. You find Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened. She followed you out to ware Draco lay still, almost frozen. Purple spots had formed on his face and hands. McGonagall picked him up with a spell and took him to the hospital wing. "Mr. Potter, What were you doing? Attacking a fellow student? You will have detention for two days."

"But," 

"Professor, Is Draco going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be back to normal tomorrow. You can go in to see him if you wish."

"Draco?"

"Vina, What happened?"

"Harry, he"

"Potter?"

"Ya."

"HE CURSED ME?"

"Ya. Is there something going on between you two?"

"Ya, in our first year I had offered my hand in friendship and he didn't take it. So now…"

"You hate each other?"

"Ya. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!" 

"DRACO!!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Good. Because I'm friends with him, Ron and Hermione."

"What? Then, are you, er, going with him?" Draco stumbled the words out 

"Harry? No. We are just friends. Why?"

"B-because I-" at that moment the door swung open and a voice squealed Draco's name.  
"Pansy! Get out!"

"Draco! I came when I- what is no-house doing hear?" Pansy demanded when she saw you holding Draco's hand.

"Out, I'm talking to her."

"But, DRAKIE!!"

"Pansy…"

You saw that Draco was getting angry so you stud up. "Hi, Pansy is it? I'm Vina." You offer your hand. She sneers and ignores it.

"Shut up no-house. Stay away from MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Pansy, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!! OUT!!" he grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

Frowning she turned to go but hissed at you; "Watch your back no-house." After she got out of the room you sat back down.

"Sorry about that, she's nuts. She thinks I'm her boy-"

"Then your not?"

Draco started laughing "No."

"You look better."

"Hu?"

"Your face, the spots are gone."

"I had Spots?"

"Big purple ones."

He groaned. "No…"

"Don't worry, you still looked kind of cute."

"Cute?" his eyebrows raised.

"Why not? Now, what were you saying before Pansy came in?"

"Oh, that?"

"Ya."

"Um I tttttthhhhhhhiiiiiinnnnnnkyyyooooouuuuuuuaaaaarrrrrrreeeeeekiiiiiiiinnnnnnnndddddaaaaaahhhhhhhhcooooooot, goooooooooouuuuuutwwwwwwwiiiiiiitttttthhhhhhmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee?" he mumbled so you couldn't understand him.

"What?" 

"Willyougooutwithme?" this time you caught it.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Trying to."  
"Oh, Draco!" you lean in towards him blushing and press your lips against his and slipped your arms around him. He started kissing you back and placed his hands on your sides. "Yes." You whisper between breathes.

"None of that in MY hospital!!"

"Sorry madam Pompfry." Draco said. You sit down, blushing at the fact you had got caught in a lip lock. "You okay Vina?"

"Ya, It's just that, well, that was my first."

"First kiss?"

"Ya." 

"Then I'm glad it was with me." You smile and blush more. "Haven't you caused enough trouble, Potter?" you turn to see Harry behind you.

"I'm not here for YOU, Malfoy, I'm here for Vina. I'm supposed to tell her we have to go to our Dorms."

"Well, now you have told her. Go!"

"I will, once she dose."

"Potter…"

"Draco, really, I should go, and I don't want to be out after curfew."

"I don't know how you like him Vina." Harry said as you walked down the corridor. 

"And I don't see how you don't."

"He's evil."

"He offered you a hand of friendship in your first year and you refused."

"That's different."

"How?" 

"He offered me friendship if I did not become friends with Ron. He is incapable of love and kindness."

"Ha! That's a laugh!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's kind and loving to me."

Harry's eyes got big; "Are you, er, going, with him?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing." Harry said looking down.

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Hu? Oh, no."


	4. Chapter 4 Quidditch

Weeks later, it's the first Quidditch game, Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw. You haven't seen much of Draco and the school did not hear about you and him.  
The score was in favor for Slytherin, 150 to 0. You stand down on the edge of the field, a green rob and a yellow rob sat next to you. You look up, your hart longing to join the game. Slytherin scored another goal. You look over at the two seekers. Draco sat on his broom and looked alert. A bludger streaked towards the Ravenclaw seeker. She didn't see it until to late, it struck her full force on her head and she fell unconscious. Madame Hooch flew over to her and they carried her away. Hooch signaled to you to take place of Ravenclaw seeker. Hurriedly you pull on the Ravenclaw robs and fly onto the field, your hart racing with joy. You position yourself high in the air and start scanning for the snitch. You dodge a bludger you see movement out the corner of your eye and you turn in time to see a Slytherin beater charging at you, swinging his bat. You get knocked off your broom and plunge down towards the ground…  
You can hear everyone gasp as you fall hundreds of feet. Oh god!'…  
You watch the ground get closer and closer, you tightly close your eyes and let out a pricing scream. You expect to feel the ground but instead you feel yourself stop. You feel strong arms around you.  
You open your eyes and look up into Draco's deep blue eyes. "Falling off brooms are we?"

"I was pushed."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"You don't expected me to let you die on me do you?" he smirked. He flew you up to your broom and you jumped on. "And I was right!"

"What do you mean?"

"You did fall from the sky, angel."

You see a streak of gold fly between you and Draco. The Snitch! I could catch it now! No, Slytherin is to far ahead. They'd still win. But if he saw it too…' Draco took off after it. He DID see it!' you take off after him. Catching up with him you shout, "Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'll let you beat me to the snitch!!"

"Oh ya?" he sped up, sure you'd let up. You kept up with him and throe your wait against him trying to get him away. He returns the blow.  
You reach forward, he does the same, and you feel the snitch's wings fluttering on your fingertips. You lurch yourself at it and feel your fingers close around the small golden ball. You hear an uproar of cheers, Slytherins because they won, everyone else because you prevented the Slytherin's from winning more.  
(One week later you walk into the great hall, and scan the room for somewhere to sit. You spot Hermione at the Gryffindor table alone. You sit next to her. "Hey,"

"Hi Vina."

"Something on your mind?"

"Malfoy, he saved you last week?"

"Ya." 

"Why? He never cared for anyone but himself. And he would have gotten the snitch…"

You shrug. You and Draco had decided to keep your relationship a secret as long as you could. "Were is Harry and Ron?"

"Over with Neville. Guy talk I guess."

Dumbledor stud up and waited for the room to get quiet. "The teachers and I have decided to have another Ball this year. It will be held on Halloween. There will be no classes on that day."

A cheer rose as he sat. Your stomach leapt. A dance? I want to go with Draco, but we had decided not to let others know yet.' You look over at Draco, and by the look on his face, you knew he was thinking the same thing.

"A DANCE!! I loved the dance last year!!" you hear girls giggling.

"Vina, who do you wants to have ask you?" Hermione asked you.

"Hu? Oh, I don't know. I just have to think of first things first."

"And what is that?"

"Potions. I'm teaching' tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right. Snape likes you, and doesn't punish you for your brains. He asks you to teach." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Alright, tell us, how did the teaching of Snape's class go?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Everyone blew it. Literally. None of them could mix it properly."

"I bet that's more than I could do." Ron said.

"I know Ron."

"Hermione? Could I ask you something?" asked Ron.

"Ya?"

"Will you, er, go to the Ball with me?"

"Oh, um, I think I'll leave you two alone. Harry, come!" you grabbed the stunned Harry, and pulled him away. 

"So,"

"Hold on, it's 5:30, I have to go meat some one."

"Malfoy?"

"Ya," You walk to go meat Draco…

"Okay Draco, What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know."

"Together, single, or someone else?"

"Um, We want to keep this a secret, so why don't we go separate. You can go with someone if you want, I trust you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. God, the timing is all wrong!!"

You walk into the great hall and sit next to Hermione; she was staring at her food. "You okay?"

"Ron," 

"Oh, ya. How'd that work out?"

"I said yes."

"Really?"

She nodded and a smile spread crossed her lips and she met your eyes and started giggling. "You don't know how long I have waited for him to ask me out!!"

"What are you two girls giggling about?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Oh, nothing really." You say and you two laugh harder.

"Vina, you going with anybody yet?" Asked Ron.

"No. You asking? And hear I thought you asked her." You said jokingly.

"No. I was thinking you and Harry…"

"Harry?"

"Ya, you're not going, I'll take you…erm…"

"Why not? We're friends."

On the day of the dance you spend hours with Hermione in your dorm, getting ready. You curl your hair and pin them up so that they framed your face and tickled your shoulders. You get into a new dress rob you had special ordered.

"You look hot Vina!! Harry's going to faint!!"

You smile but said nothing. You weren't out to catch Harry's eye, you wanted to get Draco's. "Not as hot as you, Ron's going to die!!"

You step out of your room and see Harry and Ron waiting. "How long does it take to get ready… OH! Your out!" their mouths dropped, as they looked you and Hermione over. "You two look, STUNNING!!" 

"Thanks, shall we go?"

"Er, yes lets!!"  
You walk into the great hall on Harry's arm, Ron and Hermione run immediately out onto the dance floor. You see Draco over by himself, and you start to feel guilty showing up with a guy…  
"Harry, you want to dance?"

"Not really."

"But Harry, this is a BALL and you DANCE at a ball. Why did you ask me hear if you don't like dancing?!!"

"I don't dance, last year Ron and I just sat and talked."

"But Ron is dancing!!" Harry shrugged and led you to a seat. "Harry, I don't want to just sit around talking! Can't we at least go for a walk outside?" 

"Okay, why not." He stands and you walk out of the great hall.

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

"You don't want to be here with me, do you?"

"What? Vina…"

"It's okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I believe Cho doesn't have a date, go on."

"How did you know th-"

"Just go, you don't have all week." Harry ran back towards the castle, leaving you alone. You continue to walk.  
You reach a bridge and sit on the edge of it, a heavy fog rolled in. you heard footsteps but ignored them. Suddenly, you feel a foot against your back and it pushed you over the edge, you grab the side of the bridge so that you wouldn't fall into the lake. But you couldn't pull yourself up. The footsteps walked on, ignoring your yells. You hear a new set of footsteps running up, and feel a hand touch yours. But at that moment you loose your grip and plunge down into the dark waters...  
Your robs pull you down, preventing you from reaching the surface. Strong arms grab you and pull you to the surface. Once you got out of the lake, and lay on the ground coughing up water, whoever saved you leaned in and asked; "What happened?"

"Someone pushed me in." you turn around to face…  
"Draco?"

"Yes. You know, this is the second time I had to save you" He said reaching into his robs and pulling out his wand. He mutters a spell, instantly, you were dry again and the curls were back in your hair. He muttered it again and dried himself off. You giggle. "Vina, You came with Potter?"

"Yes, but we are just friends. He's dancing with Cho."

"I know I told you I wouldn't mind if you came with someone, but when I saw you, I got jealous. I don't care anymore. Come to the dance with me."

"Draco, I'd love to!!"

Smiling, Draco picked you up and led you to the castle. You swept strait onto the dance floor and joined the dance. Draco leaned in to you and pressed his lips against yours and everyone melted away as you forgot everything except Draco…  
Suddenly the wind got cold and you break the lip lock. Five dimentors swooped in. you see Harry looking for his wand, not finding it he starts to run but falls unconscious. You grab your wand and point it at the dementors "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" A light explodes from your wand and the dementors leave. You fall to your knees, you had never used that much energy before, you fall unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 and Draco saved me Again

You wake up in the hospital wing; Draco was at your side, holding your hand. He had his face buried in his arms like he was sleeping. You run your hand throe his hair and he stirs. When he looked at you his face brightened "Vina! Your up! Your okay!"

"Ya?"

"I was so worried!"  
The door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. "What are you doing hear?"

"I'm hear to see Vina, why are you three doing hear?"

"Vina."

You could see a fight was about to happen, "Draco, could I have a word with them, alone?"

He looked at you shocked. "Fine," he got up and walked out.

"Are you okay Vina?"

"Ya."

"At the ball, you kissed Malfoy…"

"Ya."

"WHY?!!" 

"And you got rid of the dementors?"

"Ya. But I never got rid of so many."

"Malfoy??"

"Ron, Draco and I are going out so you can stop saying that." 

"MALFOY??!!"  
Draco came back in and kissed you. "Here, You dropped this last night at the lake." He said as he handed you your necklace.

"I thought it was at the bottom of the lake!!"

"Lake?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Someone pushed me into the lake last night and Draco saved me. Again."

**THE END!!**

Stupid ending and story I know, but people kept asking for a cheesy love story! So here is one of them, there are a few more cheesy love stories that people wanted me to write that will be out soon…


End file.
